rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
TIE Phantom
Stock TIE Phantom (CL11) Gargantuan starfighter Init '''+8; '''Senses Perception +13 ---- Defense '''Ref 16 (Cloaked 21, flat-footed 11, Flat-Footed & Cloaked 16), Fort 22; +6 armor, Vehicular Combat '''hp '''120; '''DR 10; SR '''15; '''Threshold '''42 ---- '''Speed '''fly 16 squares (max. velocity 1,250 km/h), fly 5 squares (starship scale) '''Ranged '''Twin-Linked laser cannons +14 (see below) and : '''Triple-linked Laser Cannons +12 (See below) or Ranged Quintple-Linked Laser Cannons +14/12 (see below) Fighting Space '4x4 or 1 square (starship scale); '''Cover '''total (crew) '''Base Atk '+5; 'Grp '+29 'Atk Options '''autofire (laser cannons) ---- '''Abilities '''Str 34, Dex 20, Con --, Int 20 (''Outlaw Tech Upgrade) '''Skills '''Initiative +8, Mechanics +8, Perception +8, Pilot +8, Use Computer +8, Stealth +8 ---- '''Crew '''2 (Pilot and Gunner) (Expert); '''Passengers '''none '''Cargo '''90 kg; '''Consumables '''3 days; '''Carried Craft '''none '''Hyperdrive x3, 10-jump memory (Navicomputer) Special Systems Stygium Cloaking Device Availability 'Illegal; '''Cost '''not available for sale (100,200,000 Credits aproximate cost) :''This craft has one emplacement point remaining. 'Twin Laser cannons '(pilot) :'Atk '+14 (+9 autofire), '''Dmg '''5d10x2 ---- '''Tri-Laser cannons (Gunner) :Atk +14 (+9 autofire), Dmg 5d10x2 ---- Quintiple-Linked Laser Cannons (Pilot or Gunner) :Atk +14 (+9 Autofire), Dmg 6d10x2 The brain-child of General Martio Batch, the TIE Phantom is a modification of an earlier design, the V-38 Assault Fighter. More agile than a TIE/ln though less agile than a TIE/In Interceptor and easily as fast as the TIE/In in a straight-line race, the V-38 Assault Fighter was, in and of itself, a superior design which the Empire declined to mass produce. Adding the Stygium cloaking device to the ship, however, makes it an abominable terror in the skies. The vessel's strength is in it's cloaking device, which is tuned so finely that it can shut down and start-up again in a low fraction of a second, and divert power to the guns and back to the cloaking device again. This allows the TIE Phantom to decloak, fire, and recloak instantly when the guns have ceased firing, resulting in a ship which appears out of nowhere, destroys it's target and vanishes again. Simply recognizing which square it occupies requires a difficult Perception check (at a -10 penalty for the ship enjoying total concealment,) and even once you know which square it occupies, it still enjoys a -5 penalty to hit it (which has been factored into the TIE Phantom's stats as a +5 bonus to it's Reflex Defense while cloaked.) Both the pilot and gunner have weapons under their control; typically the pilot will use the twin laser cannons under the round cockpit (which resembles a CEC YT-series cockpit) while the gunner will man the triple laser cannons at the tips of each wing. While these cannons don't have individually the same power as one of the two undercockpit cannons, they enjoy a higher rate of fire. If need be, though, the gunner can switch his attention entirely to handling secondary tasks, such as using the ship's computers or performing engineering functions and the pilot can take control of all five guns, or the pilot can devote his attention entirely to flying stealthily (or quickly and accurately,) while the gunner handles all five guns. The ship is entered via a bottom-loading elevator, unlike most TIE series vessels, and it has an extra-generous cargo space, partially owing to it's very large cockpit. Although like all TIEs it lacks landing gear, its' bottom wings are more than capable, structurally, of supporting the TIE Phantom. It's two weaknesses are strategic, not tactical, and are the paucity of consumables and the slow speed of it's hyperdrive; since both of these help to enforce reliance on carrier starships (with no shortage of consumables and faster hyperdrives,) this suited the vessel's design from an Imperial frame of reference, especially given how the crew is capable of entering and exiting unaided (unlike the TIE/ln and derivitives.) Theoretically, however, modifications could easily be made by using the free emplacement point to fit an x1 Hyperdrive and loading the vessel up with additional consumables in the cargo compartment, which would make it a truely long-ranged means to travel. The pilot and gunner sit in a staggered diagonal formation, with the gunner taking the front-right console and the pilot sitting behind and to the rear. V-38 Assault Fighter (Stock) V-38 Assault Fighter (CL9) Gargantuan starfighter Init '''+5; '''Senses Perception +10 ---- Defense '''Ref 16 (flat-footed 11), Fort 22; +6 armor, Vehicular Combat '''hp '''120; '''DR 10; SR '''15; '''Threshold '''42 ---- '''Speed '''fly 16 squares (max. velocity 1,250 km/h), fly 5 squares (starship scale) '''Ranged '''Twin-Linked laser cannons +13 (see below) and : '''Triple-linked Laser Cannons +11 (See below) or Ranged Quintple-Linked Laser Cannons +14/12 (see below) Fighting Space '4x4 or 1 square (starship scale); '''Cover '''total (crew) '''Base Atk '+2; 'Grp '+29 'Atk Options '''autofire (laser cannons) ---- '''Abilities '''Str 34, Dex 20, Con --, Int 20 (''Outlaw Tech Upgrade) '''Skills '''Initiative +5, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot +5, Use Computer +5, Stealth +5 ---- '''Crew '''2 (Pilot and Gunner) (Skilled); '''Passengers '''none '''Cargo '''90 kg; '''Consumables '''3 days; '''Carried Craft '''none '''Hyperdrive x3, 10-jump memory (Navicomputer) Special Systems Stygium Cloaking Device Availability ' Military; '''Cost '''not available for sale (200,000 Credits new/80,000 Credits used) :''This craft has two emplacement points remaining. 'Twin Laser cannons '(pilot) :'Atk '+11 (+6 autofire), '''Dmg '''5d10x2 ---- '''Tri-Laser cannons (Gunner) :Atk +11 (+6 autofire), Dmg 5d10x2 ---- Quintiple-Linked Laser Cannons (Pilot or Gunner) :Atk +11 (+6 Autofire), Dmg 6d10x2 The V-38 Assault Starfighter formed the basis of the TIE Phantom, but even on it's own the V-38 is a powerful starship. It shares all the traits which make the TIE Phantom lethal; it's quintiple guns, shields, hyperdrive, and power. The V-38 shares many obvious traits with the TIE series; it's wings clearly resemble the wings of a TIE/In Interceptor, it uses the Sienar Twin Ion Engine flight system. It's cockpit, however, is clear as daylight influenced by the Corellian Engineering Corporation's cockpits as seen on their YT-series of light freighters. It's bottom-loading elevator entry system, it's massive cargo capacity (for a space superiority starfighter) and extra free Emplacement Points likewise point to the CEC as an influence in it's construction, as does the bulky, powerful rear engineering space. The actual inventors of the V-38 are unknown; it is entirely possible the ship was designed by a genius Starship Designer, drawing upon disparate influences to design it, and it's equally obvious the design was intended to appeal to the Empire. It failed. Though the starfighter was produced in fairly significant quantities, and though it was so obviously lovingly crafted to unquestionably resemble the TIE series of starfighters produced by Sienar Fleet Systems, the Empire never loved it, though they bought a fair few. The vessel was so expensive it was in no way remotely expendible. The powerful computers and the flight systems which could push a vessel with a total volume-occupancy (if not nearly the same displacement or mass) as a small stock freighter were proprietary, and the factories which constructed them were few, limiting initial output without a massive Imperial investiture in new infrastructure. The vessel required a crew of two (anathema to the Imperial superiority starfighter doctrine,) and had inbuilt life support which would allow for independant operations, also not a thing the Empire cared for. It did catch the eye of two important beings, however; General Martio Batch and Darth Vader. Vader personally authorized Batch to ignore all laws in creating the TIE Phantom, which he gleefully did; he set up his own factory-station, copying the systems with precise, loving care, and adding the Stygium cloaking device that created the Phantom. In the hands of an expert starfighter crew. Ironically, this facility produced far, far more V-38s (the modifications to make a TIE Phantom consist solely of the cloaking device) than the designers ever did, but it was destroyed by a pair of rebel agents in a stolen TIE Phantom. Few V-38s survive to this day. Those that do tended to be those in the hands of Imperial squadrons equipped with the V-38; frequently these would have been far-flung garrison units without carrier vessels for whom the ability to take a day's hyperdrive trip, patrol a nearby system and return would have been ideal. Those Imperial pilots who got their hands on them unquestionably loved them, however, and more than a few was the pilot-trained officer who preferred to fly in his own V-38 than as a passenger in any other sort of vessel, even the well-armed Lambda-class shuttles. It was rumored that Palpatine himself kept a V-38 (which may or may not actually have been a TIE Phantom, as the vessels are indistinguishable without seeing one cloak,) as an escape vessel, modified to carry himself as a passenger, with increased hyperdrive rating, shielding and consumables. But then, the rumors about Palpatine are legion. Category:Knights of the New Republic